


Used To This

by omgbellamy



Category: SKAM (TV), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Birthday Party, Chriseva, Confessions, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Love, Muslim Character, Ramadan, Social Media, Yousana, miscommunciation, sana and yousef love each other, texts, yousef is a cutie patootie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbellamy/pseuds/omgbellamy
Summary: Sana and Yousef finally have a talk regarding the texts Noora showed Sana in the latest clip. They lay everything out on the table.





	Used To This

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! A new fic!
> 
> This is my first time writing for Skam and Yousana, so sorry if its OOC. It's because I may not be as familiar with them as I am with other pairings in here.
> 
> Note: There are mentions of Muslim culture in here, so I apologize if anything is incorrect or inaccurate as I'm not Muslim myself! 
> 
> Enjoy!

They get a moment alone at the party. It's the early evening and Sana leaves Noora to talk to William. Everyone's tipsy or on their way to being drunk by now, all but those who are fasting. Sana prefers to be coherent at parties anyway, not drunk like her friends.

“Hi,” she says shyly. She finds him sitting on a wall outside the house, overlooking the street. The summer air is cooler and its nice, Sana thinks. It feels peaceful.

Yousef grins at her. “Hi. Tired from fasting?”

“Yeah,” Sana grins back, because he understands. 

“Not much longer now,” he says, he holds up a timer on his phone adorably, and Sana internally screams. 

“So, I wanted to talk to you...”

“You do now?” he asks, feigning surprise.

Sana swats his arm. “Shut up,” she mumbles.

Yousef laughs along with her. “So what is it?”

“I just want to say that I didn't mean to be so distant. I just thought you had were hooking up with Noora because I saw you kiss her, so I thought...”

“That I liked her?” he finished. 

“Yeah,” Sana sighs. “In my defense, I did see you kiss her, so I assumed from that it was more.”

Yousef shook his head. “Nah. Noora and I, we're friends. She's a cool girl and we hung out a bit, but that's all. We kissed to forget what was going on in reality. She was heartbroken about William, and I thought you didn't like me, so...”

“I get it,” Sana assures him. “I might've been hurt at the time, but I did block you on Facebook. You probably thought I was a bitch.”

Yousef shakes his head vigorously, and Sana bites back a smile at that. “No. I didn't. I was confused more than anything. I thought it was a sign you wanted me to back off.”

“It wasn't. I blocked you because you told me you didn't believe in Allah, so I thought it couldn't work with us. Stupid, I know.”

Yousef shrugs. “Hey. No, I am a Muslim. I guess I was just scared, because I'm not a strict Muslim, you know? But you're so dedicated, so I thought I wouldn't be good enough for you.”

Sana puts a hand over her face. “We really had a bad case of miscommunication there, didn't we?”

Yousef smirks. “That's an understatement.”

They smile at each other for what seems like an eternity before Yousef says, “In case there are any other misconceptions, I just want to get this out there: I like you, Sana Bakkoush.”

Sana feels her stomach flutter. She isn't into cheesy romantic shit, but she's lying to herself if for Yousef she won't make an exception. “I like you too, Yousef Acar.”

For a moment, she thinks he's going to kiss her. He leans forward slightly, still taller than her despite being slouched down on the wall. But he doesn't. She wants him to, but she knows that this isn't the setting. When they're alone, away from the murmurs of party music and the lure of conversation and drunk teenagers. Then when the time is right. They will.

He swings an arm around her shoulders and pulls her affectionately into his side, so her body presses against him and her head rests on his shoulders.

She could get used to this, she thinks, used to him.


End file.
